Rising from the fallen
by THORina2245
Summary: Louisa's life is falling all around her but when she meets Jack Frost will she escape this hell or will she fall into the shadows of nightmares? JackXoc
1. singing on Ice

**A/N **

**Ok so this is basically an introduction to the OC character x Hope you enjoy.**

Another day in the park, playing with the children from her neighbourhood, Louisa loved them so much, she would do anything for them, they were like her own little family.

Although Louisa was sixteen and the seven children from her street were around the age of six and seven, they all acted like best friends.

Lucy was the youngest, and the smallest in height. She was very shy, had short brown hair which her mother would somehow every morning put into pig tails at the top of her head. She was also very sweet.

Mathew was the oldest, and the tallest. He was very protective of the other children, so if any one hurt them at school he would be the first one there. He had blond longish hair and green eyes that his mum says, would make girl's go week in the knees when he was older.

In the middle were Jane, Lucas, Rose, Mary and Tom. All very sweet children who were like brothers and sisters, standing up for one another and as always teased each other… always.

Louisa was obviously the oldest out of them and would always have to break up the fights. Louisa didn't have many friends at school, just one to be honest, that was Libby.

Many girls in her class looked down at her because Louisa didn't dye her hair, or wear lots of makeup and most of all because the limit Louisa would wear her skirt was just above her knee.

It was an all-girls school so she didn't see the point, although she was joining 6-form soon but she still wouldn't wear it any higher. Her friend Libby was the same, so sometimes Libby would come and play with her and the children from her street.

Today it was just Louisa and the children, Libby had gone round to her dad's house to greet him happy birthday.

The snow falling and the games ending the children started to go home one by one. It had been a long day but filled with fun and snow ball fights.

In the end it was just Louisa and Lucy, Louisa waited until Lucy's parents arrived to pick her up and then she wandered off to a place where she could be alone.

Lately Louisa was spending a lot of time by herself, she needed it. Her dad had left and her mum was in the healing progress, while her brother just spent more time with his girlfriend.

Louisa would go to a lake, more like a pond but she loved it there. Thoughts cascaded her mind, her hand was let louse drawing till it could go no further and her voice wouldn't stop singing until it was hoarse.

Louisa walked through the woods, passing tree after tree. Singing to herself loud and clear knowing no one would hear her. She made up the lyrics and just sung what came to mind…

"I can't take no more

I can't live no further

I can't live this life alone

I wanted you till the end

I wanted to see you through

BUT YOU LEFT ME !

YOU LEFT ME ALL LONE

YOU LEFT ME TO CARE FOR THE REST

While you ran free

You stole my life

You took all I worked for

And Left me _**nothing**_

BUT I CANT TAKE

I CANT TAKE

I CANT TAKE

No more…

So here I am

On the edge life

Waiting for this hell to end

I have no more

Nothing to live for…."

By the time she ended she came to the edge of the lake. It was completely frozen over. Tears straining down Louisa's face she kicked off her shoes and placed one foot at a time onto the lake, too emotional to realise what she was doing.

"But you left me, you left me all alone... hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmmmmm." Louisa hummed the rest forgetting her lyrics.

A large crack brought her back to life, she looked around and saw what she had done… now in the centre of the lake cracks had started to form around her, breaking the ice.

Louisa didn't seem to care though, as though she didn't mind if it happened.

"But you left me, you left me all alone…"

She was about to take another step when a boys voice rung through the air.

"DON'T."

**A/N**

**Sorry if it sucked, please leave a review of what you thought x**

**And because I'm mean I need five more reviews until I post the next chapter x**


	2. Ice shattering

"DON'T."

Louisa stopped; she didn't see any one before.

A boy jumped down from a nearby tree, his blue eyes intoxicating Louisa's brown ones.

"_Way to go Louisa, now you choose to __give up."_ Louisa thought to herself.

The boy had white hair, pale skin, brown tight trousers and a blue hoodie.

"Please don't, I'm sure whatever problems you're going through aren't worth dying for."

Louisa's head tilted as to the confusion of why this boy cared for her … no one else did.

"What's your name?" Louisa asked slightly curious.

"Jack… and yours?" He said, walking closer with each word.

"Louisa…what are you doing." Louisa chocked as Jack stepped onto the ice.

Louisa took a step back not feeling too comfortable with this boy. As Louisa's toes met the ice behind her another loud crack was heard and the ice split from beneath her.

A short scream filled the air before it was silenced by the cold water.

The coldness of the water seeping into her clothes, hair and finally her skin. Suffocating her from the warmth and air.

As she sunk lower into the water, her body so cold it was unable to control. She looked at her surroundings; the further down the darker but near the surface was a beautiful blue shade of water.

She would have thought it was beautiful if she wasn't drowning.

As she looked to the surface another splash was emitted into the water. She saw the white haired teen dive in after her, swimming closer and closer but before he could reach her, her eyes drooped as she slowly felt herself begin to slip away.

Jack grabbed her by the waist with one arm and used the other to swim to the top of the surface.

Once getting out of the ice he laid Louisa down on the nearby snow just in case the ice broke again.

Stroking her hair from her face he clasped her hands feeling how cold she was and began to take the coldness away from her trying to save her.

Not knowing what else to do he went to seek help from someone he knew would be able to help her…North.

Not wanting to experience someone die Jack quickened his pace making the journey only three minutes long.

Barging through the doors, the girl in his arms, he yelled at the top of his lungs

"NORTH!"

**A/N**

**Ok what did ya all think? Please leave a review x will she make it? **

**Oh and just cause I'm mean, I need five more reviews until I post the net chapter x**


	3. Frost

"NORTH!"

"Jack me boy what are you shouti…." North was cut off from the sudden realisation of the limp body of a girl in Jack's arms.

"North quick she needs help!"

A few minutes later Louisa was placed in a small room with medicines and hospital beds.

Louisa was still unconscious but was stable, lying on the bed with Jack beside her. He explained to North what happened and North soon left them alone.

Louisa's eyes started to flutter open, her breathing increasing as the memory of what had happened to her. She looked around the room that she was in, at first she thought she was at a hospital but then she saw the huge furry thing standing next to her and let out a loud painful scream.

The yeti, A.K.A Phil, dropped the glass of water he was about to put on her bedside table, making the glass shatter into a thousand pieces.

Jack jumped up, he had fallen asleep with his head resting on the bed while he sat on the chair next to her.

"Hey, hey it's all right calm down." Jack tried to reassure her, taking her hand.

"Where am I! AND WHATS THAT!" she pointed at Phil.

Phil looked behind him and then back to Louisa with his finger on his furry chest indicating "_me?"_

Jack chuckled as the yeti looked hurt, he looked back to Louisa.

"Well you know when you asked me who I was and I said Jack?" Jack said, looking down and playing with his thumbs.

"Yeah…" Louisa said a bit concerned as to where this conversation was going.

"Well I'm Jack…. _Fros__t_." He emphasised the last bit with a shrug of his shoulder and the wave of his hand.

**A/N**

**I know its short x I'll try to make the other one a bit bigger x please … review **


	4. Sand filled dreams

Louisa stared open mouthed for a while until she broke the silence.

"I'm just… gonna go to the bathroom." She said while pulling back the covers.

"Oh… ok, do you need me to show you where to go?" Jack offered feeling a bit hurt at her reaction.

"NO, no thanks I'll… I'll find it." Louisa interrupted while rushing out the room.

Closing the door she ran, ran anywhere she could. She didn't like the idea of being taken somewhere she didn't know and some lunatic saying he was THE Jack Frost. Making her way down a hall she bumped into something fluffy, when she looked up her eyes met green.

Bunny stiffened and then stepped back to give her some space.

"What you doin here Sheila?" He said in his thick Australian accent.

"AHHHHHH!" Louisa screamed while running in the other direction, finding a stair case she jumped two steps at a time.

Jack heard the scream and flew towards it, leaning over the banister he saw Louisa jumping down the stairs but before she could go down the next flight of stairs an elf got in her way causing her trip and roll down the stair case.

Jack stared open mouthed as Louisa came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her to cry no sound came from her, she didn't move.

Jack flew down to her and held her in his arms.

"Come on Louisa!" he said while shaking her.

She let out a gasp of pain and Jack stopped and looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" He said caringly.

"No so please stop bloody shaking me!" Louisa hissed. Jack was a little shocked but shook it off.

"Well can I take you back to your room?" He said while holding her hand. Louisa looked up at him, into his bright blue icy orbs, she felt something warm in her stomach but avoided the feeling.

"Yeah, please but be careful." She said as sweetly as possible.

Jack smiled and without warning picked her up and flew to her room. Giving a slight hiss of pain, Louisa held Jack around the neck.

"Thank you." Louisa whispered in his ear making Jack's heart skip a beat.

Once Jack reached the room that Louisa was previously in he found it locked, with a huff he flew down the hall in search for another.

"Well the only other room …" Jack thought as he reached his door.

"Oh well, I'll just sleep on the floor." He mumbled to himself.

He opened the door and laid her down on the bed, she gave out another hiss of pain and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I think you've hurt your back." Jack said concerned

"No shit Sherlock." Louisa joked back. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?" she asked feeling a bit guilty.

"Why?" Jack thought, he hadn't told her this was his room. "Cause I've taken your room." She said almost making it sound obvious. "How do you know this was my room…" he said a bit worried now.

"Well the big blue "J" on the door gave me a clue but you know I might be mistaken." She mocked giving Jack a smile.

They stayed up nearly all night talking to each other, mainly about their lives and family and all different secrets and embarrassing moments. Louisa was quite shocked that she was so comfortable telling Jack all this but her told her a lot about himself too so she thought nothing of it.

Jack said goodnight and slept on the sofa/couch in his room. Laying down Louisa thought of the previous day, how she became so emotional she almost killed herself, how Jack had come and saved her and how she only knew this boy for a few hours yet she started to develop a crush for him.

Falling asleep, golden sand seeped through the door and gracefully travelled to Louisa, golden pictures forming above her head. Jack watched as the dreams developed, he saw himself, carrying Louisa and flying off, a light blush came to his cheeks but became deeper when a smile appeared on Louisa's as she slept.

Walking back to the chair he fell asleep, pondering on this feeling he felt towards the girl.

**A/N **

**Hope you liked this x things are developing between the two ! Please leave a review of what you thought x **


	5. tough girl

**A/N **

**Sorry for the late update, hope this chapter makes up for it x **

Louisa woke with a long yawn and big stretch. Her back felt a lot better today but still ached quite a bit. She pulled back the blue covers and placed her toes on the cold floor, she let out a gasp as she noticed the floor had been covered in a thin layer of ice.

Placing the rest of her foot down to become accustomed to the temperature she slid her way over to Jack, who was still asleep. She giggled as Jack's face twitched in his sleep, she thought of waking him up but instead skated over to the door and left to have breakfast.

Making her way down the corridor, she caught sight of the big rabbit and made her way over to it. Tapping him on the shoulder to gain his attention, he spun round.

"I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday, being so rude and all." She spoke clearly although her hands were fumbling with the end of her shirt.

Bunnymund smiled "No problem, I guess it is kind of frightful if you run into something as furry as me." He joked.

Louisa's face lit up and her mouth dropped a bit.

"What?" Bunny asked slightly concerned.

"You'r Australian…" Louisa said with a light giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean." Bunny said now starting to take offense.

"Oh no no, I don't mean it like that, it's just… I love the Australian accent."

Bunny laughed "No one's ever actually commented on my accent but thank you. Have you ever been to Australia?"

"No, I've always wanted too though, travel around. See all the different landscapes and feel the heat…" Louisa seemed to drift off in thought as a light smile plastered her lips.

Bunny chuckled "So I guess you like traveling then? Have you ever done much?"

"Well apart from Greece, no but I do enjoy going there to see my family."

Bunny eyes widened a bit. "How come your family moved there?" he asked slightly interested now.

"Well my family are Greek so it would make sense for them to live there." Louisa said with a smile.

"Your Greek?"

"Yeah, well my dad's side of the family are Greek and I was born there but my mum's side is English."

Louisa said with a slight nod of her head.

"Do you speak much of the language?"

"Very little, we moved to England when I was small so I didn't get a chance to learn it fluently." She said with shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh, does your dad still teach you?" Bunny asked trying to get more of the story.

Louisa's face paled a small glimpse of sorrow in her eyes.

"N-no, he's not with us anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Louisa interrupted him "It's ok, you didn't know."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Bunny said while looking her in the eyes as her gaze was lost to the floor.

"Oh no he's not dead, no he decided to make it worse and run out on us, leaving my mum to cope on her own. Yeah… what a fatherly figure huh…"

Bunny stared in shock and repeated "Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. I think I prefer this way."

Bunny stared confused.

"It was miserable at home, there was no love left in the family. My brother grew up, my parents started to split away and I was caught in the middle of it."

Bunny rested a paw on her shoulder. "If you need me, I'm here ok. Oh by the way the name's Bunnymund."

"Louisa… and thanks." She said while giving a light smile.

"Louisa, that's a nice name. Do you know that means great warrior?"

Louisa giggled and said "No… I didn't."

After they said bye, Bunny hoped off somewhere and Louisa made her way downstairs.

She wondered around for a while until she found the kitchen, she opened numerous cupboards and finally found some cereal.

Grabbing the Kellogg's crunchy nut she poured some in a bowl and mixed it with milk.

Finding nowhere to sit she picked up her bowl of cereal and walked around the place.

Making crunching sounds wherever she went, she travelled further, going up and down flights of stairs until she came to a room which seemed different from the rest.

She opened the door and peeped inside, she saw a man sat by a desk. Her mouth dropped and so did her cereal, the bowl smashing on the floor.

_Its Santa…_

And with that, she fainted.

_Thud_

North looked up to the sound of something smashing and a loud thud only to see a pair of feet by his door.

Getting up, he rushed round the desk and fully opened the door, to see the girl Jack was carrying earlier unconscious on the floor again.

Careful not to step on the pieces of the smashed bowl, he picked the girl up and muttered.

"_I'm not that ugly am I?" _

Walking back to the hospital room he placed her in a bed and covered her with the sheets.

Shutting the door behind him he wondered where Jack was and why she was wondering around alone. He walked to the door with the big "J" on it and entered only to create a loud thud as he slipped on the ice.

Jack's eyes snapped open as he felt his chair shake.

"For MIM's sake Jack!"

Jack's gaze landed on North lying on the floor, letting out a small chuckle, he walked over and helped the big guy up.

"Sorry, must have done it in my sleep…" He looked over to where Louisa slept last night, only to find her bed empty.

"Hey where's Louisa?"

North scratched his head awkwardly and said "Well she must have been sneaking around and when she saw me she fainted…"

Jack's eyes shot open "Where is she?"

"Hospital room."

Jack flew out, making his way to the hospital room he passed North's office. He looked at the floor and found pieces of what must have been a bowl and soggy bits of cereal around.

His eyes caught sight of a larger piece of the bowl which had blood on it. He fastened his pace to the hospital room and barged through the doors.

Louisa jumped up and covered her leg with the sheet.

Jack pulled a suspicious look. "When did you wake?"

"A few minutes ago. Sorry for making a mess." She said shyly

Jack flew over to her and spotted blood seeping through the covers.

"Your bleeding!" Jack shouted while trying to pull back the covers. Louisa tightened her grip on them, pulling them down.

"I'm fine Jack, really I am." Louisa said struggling to keep Jack from seeing her bleeding leg.

"No you'r not Louisa you'r bleeding." He ripped off the sheets from her grip and pulled them back slightly.

Louisa covered her face in embarrassment.

"That's why I didn't want you to look."

"What, why…" Jack's face turned crimson as he realised that Louisa had loosened her trousers to see her wound.

Ignoring this he looked at her cut.

"Louisa… there's a …"

"I know Jack… I was trying to get it out, I must have landed on a piece when I fainted." Louisa said almost casually.

"Well you're gonna have to get it you know." Jack said completely ignoring her statement before.

Louisa chuckled ignoring the pain in her leg.

"Jack look away…" she said while slipping her hand to where the wound is.

"What why… OH MY GOD!" Jack screamed as Louisa tore the piece out of her leg, only then realising how big it was.

Louisa bit her other hand to hold in the scream, as she chucked the piece onto the bed side table.

"Jack pass me one of the sheets from the other bed."

Jack did as he was told and grabbed a thin sheet and passed it to her.

Louisa ripped it and wrapped it around her leg tightly.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked concerned

"Stopping the blood from flowing." She said calmly.

Jack looked like he was going to faint but instead put both his hands over the wound which was now wrapped tightly with the sheet.

"What are you doing Jack."

"Putting pressure on the cut." He said still trying not to faint.

"Thank you." Louisa gave a smile.

"How come you'r so calm!" Jack said getting annoyed.

Louisa, a bit shocked at his sudden outburst, laughed and said "Jack please, I've been through _a lot _worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where you found me, in the lake. I use to travel a lot around there climbing trees and wondering further around. Well of course you'r going to fall once or twice but unfortunately for me, I fell from a tree about 30 feet high and ended breaking my leg."

Jack's mouth dropped.

"Yeah and on top of that, the place I landed wasn't the best place to land as… well what do you normally find on the floor of a forest."

"Twigs and rocks…"

"Rocks… Jack, there was a massive one where I landed and it went straight through my bicep, it was bigger than that piece actually."

Louisa explained while pulling back her sleeve and showing Jack the scar on her arm.

"What happened next." Jack said while taking his hands off her wound and sitting on her bed.

Louisa giggled and carried on with the story. "Well because I was all alone and I thought I might snag the stone one something, I ripped my sleeve off and started to take out the stone."

Jack's expression kept changing from shock to disgust making Louisa try holding back her giggles.

"The stone was about eight centimetres long… and I'd say about five of those centimetres where in my skin. So I basically just pulled it out, and wrapped the piece of my ripped sleeve around it. Of course, I didn't have any antibiotics so the pain was too much which caused me to pass out. I stayed in the woods for about two days, not being able to find my way out, always going in and out of consciousness as I was lousing blood but luckily, somehow someone had heard me scream, so when my mum out up a missing sign that person went in and told the police they heard something and they went and found me." Louisa finished with a smile as though she was proud.

"When did you scream?" Jack asked.

"When I pulled the stone out, bloody hell Jack I'm not that tough!" She said laughing.

Jack laughed to and then asked "How many stitches did you need."

"About ten."

Jack raised his eyebrows in shock and Louisa mocked the voice of a gangster.

"Oh yeah badass in it." Failing a bit with the deepness of the voice making Jack laugh.

"But the doctors said I was lucky since it was such a high drop that I didn't damage my head."

He then got up and said "I'll just get North and see if you need any stitches."

Louisa nodded and Jack left, when he came back with North they found Louisa reading a book.

"Isn't the girl in pain?" North asked in astonishment.

"Nah, she can take it."

They walked in and Louisa put down the book and apologised to North for making the mess.

"Nonsense child…" North nudged Jack "You say she's injured and here she is apologising about the smashed bowl." North tutted.

"Right let's see this cut. Louisa showed north where she had been cut and almost fainted again when he said she needed stitches.

"Oh so you can pull bloody shards of glass from your body but you can't take needles!" Jack exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"I never said I could take needles Jack, they had to pin me down for the stitches in the hospital." Louisa said while shaking her head in fright of the memory.

Jack chuckled and said "It's ok I'll give you my hand so you can take all the pain out on it." Jack said while North got the others.

North asked Tooth to do the stitches as she had small hands and asked Bunny and Sandy to come in case she struggled… Bunny to hold her down and Sandy to put her to sleep.

Bunny saw Louisa hold Jack's hand and Bunny shook his head.

"Bad idea…"Bunny mumbled.

"What?" Jack asked annoyed at Bunny's judgment.

"Letting her hold your hand, women have bloody Kung Fu grip when it comes to pain."

Jack snorted and still allowed Louisa to hold his hand.

Tooth gave her an injection for the pain and started on the stitches, apologising all the way.

As soon as the needle went in Louisa's grip on Jack tightened. He let out a squeal while Bunny stood there and laughed. With every stitch Louisa's grip became tighter causing Jack's body to shift with the pain.

"AHHH." Jack shouted as the last stitch went in.

Although Louisa's mouth was covered with her other hand, her expression never showed pain, it simply passed on to Jack.

She let go and Jack fell to the floor grasping his hand.

Louisa thanked Tooth and she simply nodded in return. As the guardians left the room North spoke.

"Well that went better than expected."

Jack looked up from the floor his mouth open and he simply gestured to his hand.

Louisa let out a giggle. "Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to."

"No , it's ok. I said you could."

Louisa was told to stay in bed for the rest of the day so Jack simply stayed with her, they spent another day talking to each other. Time flew by and before they knew it, it was night time.

"You know you're the first actual friend I've made." Jack said looking down shyly.

"Well what about the other guardians and that boy Jamie?"

"Jamie's my friend too but I mean, a friend my age… and the guardians are more like my family."

Louisa smiled and said "Same here."

"It's a shame though…" Jack mumbled.

"Why is it a shame?"

Jack mentally head spammed himself.

Because… I've finally made a friend and now you'r going to have to go home and I probably won''t see you again."

Louisa looked side to side shocked and whispered. "Why does North not want me here?"

Jack furrowed his eye brows obviously confused.

"N-no…" Jack said shaking his head "… You have to go home, to your family."

Louisa smiled brightly "No I don't Jack, there's no one left to go home to."

"What!" Jack said surprised he missed such a big detail out.

"That's why I was on the lake crying, my dad had left, my brother went to live with his girlfriend and my mum went to live with her sister" Louisa said with a shrug although Jack could really see that she was upset.

"So they all just left you?" Jack almost whispered.

Louisa nodded and started to play with her thumbs.

Jack gave Louisa a tight hug and whispered.

"Welcome to your new home, bezzie."

Louisa chuckled.

"Bezzie?"

"Yeah, it's something I heard children say."

**A/N **

**Hoped you liked it, please leave me a review of what you thought, I'm planning to go slowly with these two… if you know what I mean, friends- best friends and probably in the sequel a bit more than friends ;) **

**As always leave a review.**


	6. frightful memories

After that night, Louisa and Jack both asked for North's permission of her stay and thankfully he said yes. Once a few days had passed, Louisa and Jack were truly best friends, laughing, running and mucking around and creating a mess of the workshop. Louisa had gotten to know the other guardians and they all seemed to like her. Tooth had become an almost sister to her, Bunny and Sandy a friend or close brother and North, the best father figure she could ask for.

One day, Jack and Louisa were walking along, talking about what ever came to mind.

"You know, I always wanted to see what it was like to have a pet." Jack said while he had his arm around Louisa's shoulder, since they were outside in the freezing cold.

"Really?" Louisa said lightly, looking up at him in surprise.

"Yeah… a cat or a dog, you know." Shrugging.

Suddenly Louisa stopped dead in her tracks, the snow breaking under her feet. Jack stopped next to her and looked at her with caution.

"_Shit." _Louisa hissed at her self

"What is it?" Jack asked

"My cat, Marko, I left him at home and he hasn't been fed!" Louisa said her eyes widening at the thought of what might of happened to him.

"Well, do you want to go get him?" Jack asked unsure of what to say.

Louisa stared at him with a _hat else_ look and said "Jack… he was like my only family, I know it sounds silly but when things got hard at home, I would talk to him like he was a human… for hours. He would sleep next to me every night because he knew I was upset, every time I felt sad he would always come running in and purr next to me…"

Jack stared at her really not knowing what to do.

"So…" he asked questioning where to go with this.

Louisa rolled her eyes and said lightly in sarcasm "So let's go get him…"

Jack nodded and gestured for Louisa to jump on his back, Louisa told him where she lived and they took off, heading for her old home.

On their way, Jack felt a drop rain land on his cheek but when he looked behind him, he realised it was Louisa's tear drop. He watched her as she scanned all over the land, taking in the view of the lights, hills, buildings, everything that she could see and when a pheasant flew over past them, she leaned back to watch it until it was no longer in view, making her head go upside down as she leaned further back.

More tears seemed to escape her eyes although her facial expression never changed.

"It's gonna be ok Louisa, we'll get him back." Jack said reassuringly while spinning her around so that she was now facing him and her back was facing the ground.

She gave him a sweet smile and replied in a gentle almost lost voice.

"It's not that Jack…" She said going back into thought, more tears forming in her eyes threatening to leak.

"What is it?" Jack asked, not liking to see his friend like this.

"This is where it happened…" her voice still in the lost tone seemed to affect her, reminding her more of what was troubling her making her facial expression to change into the real emotion she felt as one by one tears flooded her cheeks.

She pretended to itch her nose with on hand to hide her face but with the other still holding onto Jack's shoulders.

Jack pulled her tightly into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to press on the matter, he didn't want to make her tell him something she didn't want to or wasn't ready to, so he simply rocked her slightly in the air, shhhing her and hugging her while he flew to the direction of her house.

They arrived in the garden and Jack placed her down gently, not wanting to seem like he didn't care (because he did) he took her hand in his and led her to the front door.

"Not this way…" she whispered to Jack.

Jack turned around confused, she led him around the back, climbing over the fence and entering the back garden.

"What now?" Jack whispered, although he knew there was no point as no one would hear him.

"Watch and learn Jack…" Louisa said, feeling happy about the old days before everything turned to gloomy.

Suddenly she jumped up on to her neighbours wall, onto the bay window which stuck out a good metre and then luckily finding the window open, climbed through.

She leaned out the window as Jack stared in awe and said

"Are you coming?"

Jack nodded and flew up.

The house seemed very dark and cold, not Jack's kind of cold but a heartless cold, with no emotion just death…

He looked around the room and whispered.

"Was this your room?"

Louisa turned around and gestured to her walls.

"Kind of obvious isn't it." She said with a smile.

Jack gave a chuckle as he investigated all the drawings and paintings on her wall.

"Did you draw all of these?"

"Pretty much."

Jack was gob smacked. He's never seen so many drawing, he looked at each one carefully. Most of them where of landscapes, it was easy to tell where they were based… Australia, Greece, England, America. As his hands travelled across the wall, he stumbled across a photo.

It was a photo of a class of young children, around the age of four. They were sat on hay stacks somewhere in a farm, watching a women explain something about the animal next to her… a donkey.

Jack looked closer but Louisa came next to him and gently un pinned the photo from the wall.

A small smile set place on her lips but was gone as quickly as it had come as tears threatened to poor down again.

She put the photo in her pocket and said.

"Well before we find Marko, since I'm leaving with you… shall I collect some things?"

"Yeah sure I'll find some bags." Jack was about to walk off but Louisa grabbed his wrist and said.

"It's ok, I've got a ruck sack under my bed."

Jack stared at her confused as she bent down and pulled out a ruck sack, she unzipped it on her bed and seemed to already have items in it.

"Why is it already packed?" he asked while walking over to Louisa.

"Uhh… I always planned an escape… well to run away, if anything got too bad."

Jack stared again open mouthed. Louisa dug around the bag and found a little marble bag with swirls decorated on it. Loosening the ribbon, she opened it find a stash of money.

Jack's jaw dropped again, Louisa looked at him and giggled.

"What, it wasn't like I was going to leave with no money." She said while putting it back in the bag.

"But where did you get it from?" Jack asked stunned at the amount, there must have been about £500 in there.

"I did my jobs…"

"What, all that from pocket money!" Jack stated in disbelief

"No! I did paper rounds, baby sited, did jobs for neighbours."

"Surely that didn't earn you all that!"

"Well…" Louisa mumbled while stuffing her bags with clothes.

"Well what?" Jack asked a bit worried about what she was going to say.

"Well… my dad's friend worked in a pub and when time got busy I would work behind the till and serve the drinks." Louisa said casually.

Jack stared open mouthed and said a bit high pitched "And you knew what all the drinks where and what mixes and…"

"Yep." Louisa said with a smile as though she was proud.

"I got tips from most of the women whenever the men got drunk… that's what most of the money is from."

Jack was confused for the umpteenth time today.

"Well…" Louisa begun. "My mum always wanted me to do some sort of club and since I wanted to be able to play the piano I took lessons but said they were a few hours longer than they actually were so I could do kick boxing and taekwondo so that if anything happened in the pub I could deal with it myself and… I was right that it would come in handy."

Jack blinked a couple of times and then patted her on the shoulder.

"I've got to say, your one of the coolest girls I know."

Louisa smiled and said "I try."

They carried on packing random things and talking until a slight creaking was heard from the stair case.

Louisa instantly spun around, living in the same house for so many years… you become accustomed to the sounds to the point where you can tell who's coming up the stairs.

Jack did the same, the creaking became heavier and louder and sounded more like a stampede. Jack tride to push Louisa behind him but instead she pushed Jack behind her and ran to the door.

"Louisa!" Jack almost hissed but in a carrying way not nasty.

The door was pushed open by and the next thing Jack saw was Louisa falling to the ground on her knees and then get tackled by something furry.

"Marko!" Louisa squealed while laughing as the cat purred against her neck as she laid on the floor.

Jack furrowed his eye brows.

"I thought it was only dogs that do that?" Jack said while leaning on his staff, a slight smile on his face.

"Marko's not like most cats though." Louisa breathed as Marko played with her, chasing her around, tapping at her feet without using his claws.

Louisa picked Marko up in her arms and cradled him like a baby, Jack laughed as Marko let his back feet cascade in the air and held his front paws like a Meer cat as he laid on his back in Louisa's arms.

"Told you." Louisa whispered to Jack.

"How are you going to carry him without… you know dropping him?" Jack asked concerned.

Louisa simply smiled and put Marko on the bed.

"Easy." She said. Jack waited for an answer but instead was gestured to look at Marko, he watched as the cat made its way to the ruck sack and hopped in, Jack peeked through the top only to see the cat nestled in amongst the clothes falling asleep.

"How?" Jack mumbled while shaking his head.

Louisa shrugged her shoulders "I don't know… ever since he was a kitten he always loved boxes and bags."

Jack gave a chuckle as he watched Marko fall asleep. Louisa zipped up the bag, leaving plenty of room for her cat.

They were just about to leave when Louisa stopped and whipped around and ran towards her book shelf. Jack watched as Louisa scanned over her shelf, her fingers tracing hundreds of books, she stopped at one and slid it out.

Louisa walked back over to Jack holding the book in her hands, her eyes not leaving the blue material cover.

"Special book?" Jack asked giving a light chuckle. Louisa looked up seriously making Jack gulp.

"Yes, it is." Louisa spoke in a sweet and gentle voice. She clutched it close to her chest with one hand and Jack helped her up on to his back again as they took off into the nights sky.

The ruck sack on her back wasn't very heavy at all and Marko still seemed to be asleep as they flew over the streets. They passed the woods and that was when Louisa decided to talk, she leaned in close to Jack's ear and whispered.

"Stop here, please."

Jack slowed down immediately and landed on a thick tree branch high off the ground. He cautiously put her down and then sat down himself.

They stayed there for a while, their legs swinging slowly over the edge of the branch dangling above the snow covered forest ground. The cold wind brushing through her hair, Louisa took a deep breath while letting her eyes drop for a second.

"This is where it happened." She whispered, her voice almost as cold as the wind as she clutched the book tighter to her chest.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"This is where…. She died." Louisa remained in a whispered tone as though thinking the words were too fragile to be spoken with.

Jack already close to Louisa, slid his hand out of his pocket and replaced it with Louisa's hand, holding on to her as she stared into nothingness.

Jack didn't speak, just listened; he didn't know that she had been through this.

"I met her when I was four… in primary school, she was the first friend I had made. Other kids would treat her differently because she had different coloured skin and because she had a rare name."

"What was it?" Jack asked and squeezed her hand.

A light smile was placed on Louisa's lips as she remembered her friend's name.

"Ruvimbo." She spoke in a clear yet gentle voice.

Jack smiled lightly as Louisa carried on.

"We were inseparable, playing with each other all the time, sitting next to each other in lessons, we were always sticking up for each other when the other kids made fun of us. Every time I would cry she would hug me and whisper to me _I'll always be here for you_."

A few tears left Louisa's eyes and splashed down onto the snow, Jack watched her as she told the story, his eyes never leaving her.

"But one day she didn't come into school, not for days and I began to think that she had left without saying good bye… I got so angry that she had lied to me but … I soon found out the truth. I went up to the staff room at break time to ask the teachers but when I found the door slightly open and heard one of them say her name, I didn't bother to knock. I peeped through the gap and saw inside the room were the teachers sat on chairs, a few of them were crying and I didn't understand why. _She was so young_ they kept saying _It happened too soon. _After a while, I finally got the picture when one of them said _That's all it takes though, a drunk driver… unfortunately, in this case, a lorry driver and another car, so young. At least she didn't feel anything, it was quick and she probably didn't know what was happening." _

Near the end of Louisa's words they became cut and chocked, as though they were dry and tasted bitter. Louisa's cheeks were now soaked with tears. Jack hugged her, she held onto him for dear life as her heart ached from the pain.

"They didn't even tell us." Louisa whimpered in Jack's ear "They simply said she had moved school's"

Louisa leaned back and showed Jack the book.

"This was from her." Louisa said while passing the book to him.

Jack took it gently from her and held it in his hands, it wasn't a thin book but not thick either. It was blue hardback and in gold letters the title red "The Little Secret." By Kate Saunders, Little swirly plant patterns came off the "T", "I" and "R" creating a beautiful intricate image. Jack held it in his hands, admiring it, it seemed to him precious and he couldn't explain why.

He passed it back to Louisa and she opened, straight to the back where she found a photo, identical to the one that Jack found in her room, stuck on the inside of the back cover. Louisa traced the photo with her fingers until she showed Jack more clearly.

"That's me…" She whispered while pointing to a four year old little girl with long brown hair, wearing a bright pink top which had a blond cartoon girl on it.

"That's Ruvimbo…" She whispered again her finger tracing lightly over to the girl next to her, dark skin, frizzy black hair tied back into a pony tail under her red cap also wearing a pink shirt but hers was plain.

Underneath the photo was a note written in messy hand writing saying.

_I'll Always Be Here For you Xxx_

Jack felt a pang in his chest, he knew what it felt like to not have any friends but to have one physically torn away from you at such a young age… it was too much.

They stayed there for a few more hours, Louisa telling Jack different stories about her and Ruvimbo, making him laugh at the trouble they would get into the crazy scenarios they would find themselves in.

As the time got late Louisa found herself grow tired, yawning, Jack picked her up and flew back to North's.

Entering through his window, he put Louisa down on the bed. She slipped off her ruck sack and undid the zip so Marko could jump out. She laid down on the bed and Jack took the chair, he watched her until she fell asleep to make sure she wouldn't over think the awful events of her friend and become upset again.

Not long after Louisa fell asleep, Jack saw Marko hop onto the bed and curl up in Louisa's sleeping arms. He smiled and soon drifted off himself.

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed it, this was probably one of the longest chapter I've ever written at the number of seven pages! Please leave a review of what you thought much appreciated **


	7. Play fights

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favourites so far! Really appreciate it x I'm sooo sorry for not updating I've been overloaded with work and other stories AND I've just been told I've been entered into A level Photography … although I'm only in year 9! So yeah lots of work to do but I promise I will make time for this story… won't leave it unfinished x **

The next morning Jack awoke to a pressurised feeling on his stomach, slowly he dragged his hand over to the funny feeling only to find something furry there. He let out a yelp as his eyes shot open only to see Marko kneading his stomach, like what they do when they're kittens to their mothers.

Jack laughed as Marko carried on but soon realised that he was pulling strings from his hoodie.

"Hey, watch it …" Jack shushed him away.

He sat up properly on the chair and peered over to the bed which he found empty, the bed sheets were pulled out place and large folds were visible, the covers had been thrown off and the pillow was at the bottom of the bed.

Jack got up and walked over to the bed.

"_Someone couldn't get _comfortable_ last night…" _Jack thought. He looked closer at the pillow and saw wet streaks over it… tears?

The bed was damp with sweat, Jack started to worry and ran down stairs looking for Louisa.

Jumping the last few steps he found Louisa sat on the window, exactly where he sat when Sandy had died, remembering this made him feel so great full that Sandy was back.

He walked slowly over to her but when she didn't take notice of him, Jack realised Louisa was in a world of her own. Staring out the window her eyes were wide, the brown colour shinning brighter than ever. She held her knees close to her chest as her baggy green and blue striped jumper stretched over them. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and as soon as Jack saw a stray tear fall down her pale cheek, he walked forward and sat on the window sill next to her.

Sitting in front of her, Jack saw how messy her hair was… literally it looked like someone had spent an hour back coming it.

Louisa snapped out of her trance and almost fainted when she saw Jack staring at her.

"You scared the hell out of me Jack!" Louisa said breathlessly as she clutched her chest.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked innocently, sounding like a child.

Louisa wiped her face quickly and muffled "I'm not." Through her hands.

Jack shuffled closer so there feet were touching as he held his knees to his chest mirroring Louisa's position.

Louisa let her shoulders drop dramatically while giving Jack a sarcastic look.

"I know what I saw." Jack said while raising his eyebrow.

Louisa let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the frame of the window her head balancing on the wall.

"It was just a weird nightmare." Louisa said while exhaling.

Jack leaned his head forward almost resting it on Louisa's knees, Louisa leaned back as though trying to get away from his curiosity.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked generally concerned.

Louisa let out a laugh "Jack I'm fine, it's not like I've never had a nightmare before!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… all children have nightmares Jack." Louisa said making it sound dramatically obvious.

"I know that! I mean do you have a lot of nightmares?"

"Well yeah, after my friend passed away but…"

"But what?"

"They were weird." Louisa said while pulling a confused expression as though she didn't understand them.

"In what way." Jack asked lifting his head.

"They were always fuzzy, there was… a lot of mist in them, and I would relive the accident as though I was in the car with her." Louisa said in a drifty voice.

Her hands began to shake again against her knees as she took in a shaky breath.

"Come here." Jack said as he held open his arms.

Louisa basically fell forward into his arms as he gave her a warming hug.

"Thank you Jack." Louisa muffled against his blue hoodie

"For what?" Jack asked clueless as he rocked her sideways.

"For being the best friend I could ask for."

He smiled at her statement.

They stayed on the window sill for a while until growls were heard from Louisa's stomach causing them both to laugh.

Jack went and dragged her to the kitchen and served breakfast. Louisa ate it in a hurry as Jack had promised her a snowball fight.

While they went outside and made an unbelievable stack of snowball ammunition, Tooth had flew to North who was now where Jack and Louisa had previously been.

"North…"

"Oh, hello Tooth… what brings you here?" the same old jolly man asked.

"Uh, it's about Louisa." Tooth said while fumbling with her thumbs.

"Yes?"

"Well I was going through the memories and stumbled across hers and well, I watched them… I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it!"

"Tooth…" North said disapprovingly but withholding a smile.

"I couldn't help it!"

"Anyway… what is the news?"

"Well, it's just… I've never seen someone with such an … upsetting life."

They heard a playful scream and both peered out the window to see Jack throwing snowballs at Louisa but stared in awe as Louisa dodged each one of them gracefully.

"Well it seems as though Jack makes her forget about her passed." North said with a smile.

"He makes her happy." Tooth added.

"And I think she does the same for him… look at him!" North said while laughing, seeing Jack fall over in the snow and stand up laughing.

Jack threw countless snowballs at the same time using his staff but Louisa dodged all of them, making it seem as though she was performing some kind of dance.

Jack stopped and held his staff.

"How do you dodge them so easily!" He said obviously irritated

Louisa let out a tired laugh.

"Jack … I use to get very bored at home, so I joined lots of clubs to fill in my time." She said with shrug of the shoulders.

"Like what?" Jack asked while resting on his staff.

"Taekwondo, archery, gymnastics, ice skating, piano , guitar… oh and kick boxing , that was fun." She said with a smile as though remembering the memory.

Jack's mouth was open … taekwondo, archery and kick boxing stuck in his head.

"So you can fight?" Jack said with a smirk. Louisa smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah…" She said proudly while crossing her arms.

"Three rounds… if you can get me on the floor then you win." Jack said while putting his staff down on the floor.

"piece of cake…" Louisa said while pushing up her sleeves.

Jack chuckled and went in a fighting stance.

"No powers right?" Louisa stated more than asked.

"Sure. Oh don't be afraid to put some force into it." Jack said sarcastically.

Jack ran towards Louisa at full pace about to tackle her.

Louisa stood in a fighting stance, one leg forward both arms held out in front of her.

By this time Bunnymund, Sandy, North and Tooth were all watching from the window at the fight that was about to take place, they had all heard the deal so they knew that they weren't actually fighting.

They had all made bets, Sandy's was on Louisa as well as Tooth's but Bunnymund and North and betted that Jack would win.

Jack was coming closer and closer to Louisa, she still stood her ground… didn't even flinch.

Jack grabbed Louisa's hips and was about to tackled her but was restricted when Louisa grabbed his hips and flung him in the air, using his push off the ground to tackle her against him and threw him to the floor.

Jack landed on his back and let out a moan of pain, Louisa stood over him and smiled sweetly. "Round 2." She said in a little girlish voice.

The other guardians stood there with their mouths wide open. Sandy and Tooth high fived while Bunny stood there shocked and North mumbled something in Russian.

Jack got up and brushed of his clothes. "So you want to play dirty?"

"You said don't be afraid to put some force into it, anyway that was nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Jack said teasingly

"You have no idea."

Jack felt a bit worried but carried on not wanting to seem weak.

They stood a metre apart while the circled each other.

Tooth clenched her hands into fists while shaking them in front of her chest "This is so exciting!"

Jack went to throw a punch but Louisa caught it and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Now that was over the line." Louisa said shocked that Jack would try and punch her.

Tooth covered her mouth as she gasped making Bunny nudge her.

"AHHH! MERCY! MERCY!" Jack shouted. Louisa leaned in his ear and whispered.

"Who said we were playing mercy?"

Jack smiled weakly as Louisa pushed him forward, Jack stumbled forward but caught his balance.

He walked back up to Louisa and mirrored her fighting stance, Louisa tricked Jack by making him think she was going to throw a punch causing him to try and catch nothing. His guard open she did a front kick, hitting him in the stomach.

He let out a groan but she wasn't done there. She took a step/jump forward and kicked him again in the stomach forcing him to fall on his knees… in one swift motion she did an inside out kick… her right foot swung diagonally in front of the left, up into the air and then slapped Jack over the head.

He fell to the floor breathless.

"Bloody hell… talk about pushing the line." Bunnymund whispered.

Tooth turned abruptly to face him. "Oh but its ok for him to try and punch a girl!"

"She almost knocked him out!" Bunny argued. North shushed them both as the fight continued.

Jack got back up and rubbed his head where she had knocked him.

"Give up?" Louisa asked

Jack shot her an evil glare causing her to laugh.

"That hurt!" Jack said, still rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I did it automatically… it's a routine I did in taekwondo."

"How many routines do you know then." Jack asked sarcastically.

"Jack I've been going Taekwondo since I was three…"

Jack gulped and got back in his fighting stance.

"You make your move this time…" Jack stated trying to see if it would make a difference.

Louisa smiled and ran up towards Jack, him now being quite far away from her.

She jumped up in the air, he legs bent into a kneeling position, one hand forward and the other holding a clenched fist.

Jack caught her around the waist, her arm that was held out grabbed his shoulder, her legs wrapped around his waist.

They paused, Jack still holding her in the air, Louisa's hand still held in a fist.

The guardians watched from the window, hands covering their mouths as they watched in a trance.

For some reason Jack felt the urge to kiss her but the feeling soon went when Louisa snapped out of the trance and instead of punching him, she straightened out her fingers and did a Karate chop at his neck… full force.

Jack dropped her and fell to the floor grabbing the crook of his neck in pain.

"OW!" He shouted obviously frustrated.

"Sorry I always wanted to do that…" Louisa said.

She had landed on her feet and walked over to Jack, who was on his knees yet again.

"Oh and Jack…" Louisa said standing directly in front of him.

"Yes Lousia?"

Louisa held out her hand and with her index finger pushed Jack backwards causing him to fall to the ground.

"I win."

**A/N **

**Please leave a review x**


	8. caring moments

Bunny and North stood by the window mouths wide open while Tooth and Sandy spoke their winnings.

"And that'll be one of your eggs." Tooth said excitedly, happy about the idea of having her own egg with legs.

The guardians got back to their day to day lives and walked off talking about what Tooth and Sandy get for winning besides the eggs.

Turning away from the window and walking away, they didn't see Jack get up and fly in the air.

Louisa was already walking away so she didn't see it either, Jack hovered in the air and watched the back of Louisa walking off, suddenly he took off full speed and tackled her to the ground.

Louisa screamed as Jack pinned her to the ground.

"HEY! we finished the rounds!" Louisa shouted in Jack's face as he now had her hands clasped down in the snow and his legs either side of her thighs.

"Who said we were still doing the rounds?" Jack concluded mischievously.

Louisa felt a blush creep on her cheeks but quickly pushed the feeling away as she put all the strength she could into rolling Jack over. Louisa now on top of Jack , he struggled under her grip but she resisted.

"Now for a little fun." Louisa said with a mischievous grin . Jack's eyes widened as she started to tickle him.

"Oh no-no-no no! NO! ow STOP!" Jack pleaded but Louisa carried on sending him in fits of laughter. This carried on for another few minutes until Jack was breathless and Louisa grew tired. Jack raised an eyebrow in thought as he saw Louisa off guard. Quickly he shot up and grabbed her hand.

"What are you-AHHHHHHH JACK!" Louisa screamed as Jack flung her into the air.

Soaring through the sky higher and higher Louisa begged him to stop. They were now so high it was hard to breathe.

"Jack put me down please…" Louisa almost cried.

"Oh you want me to let go." Jack asked with a slight grin

"NO no I said put me DOWN AHHHHHHH!"

Jack let go of her and she began falling… Jack was nowhere to be seen. Louisa felt like crying but forced herself not to, she wrapped her hands around her torso and let her legs become straight as she fell through the air.

For some reason the only way to calm herself down was to sing and that's exactly what she did to prevent herself from panicking.

"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine when I'm alone, and so I tell myself I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone." She sung this verse over and over forgetting the rest of lyrics to Ellie Goulding's song Lights.

Her eyes remained shut so she didn't realise that Jack was flying in front of her, listening to her singing.

"And so I tell myself that I'll be strong…" For some reason Louisa didn't carry on but remained silent.

Jack became curious as to why her face looked so pained, Louisa's eyes shot open… wider than anyone could imagine. All the colour from her face was now gone as she let out a sharp scream.

Jack was startled by Louisa's sudden outburst and quickly grabbed her, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her telling her to calm down and that he's got her. She had stopped screaming now but instead held a tight grip on Jack, her legs so tightly wrapped around his torso that he had no feeling of them and her arms so tight around his neck that he could barely breathe.

"Hey-hey Loosen up ok." Jack tried reassuring her, it worked… she undid her hands from neck and put them underneath his arms and around his back… with the same tightness.

Her face so deeply buried in Jack's neck that he had to suppress a laugh when she breathed.

He felt a sudden surge of guilt wash over him as he realised he had traumatised his friend into shock. He flew as fast as he could back to North's and when arriving when straight to his room.

He tried putting her on the bed but she wouldn't let go so he simply walked over to the chair and sat down, Louisa still clinging on to him. He stroked her long brown hair as he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Louisa, I didn't mean for you to be scared."

She replied shakily in his neck "It wasn't y-you, I-I had a nightmare."

Jack rocked her a little from side to side "How is that possible you weren't even asleep?"

Louisa hugged Jack even more tightly. "I don't know, I just… it was like I was back in the car with her… but everything was so clear and … s-scary." Louisa whispered in the crook of Jack's neck.

Jack held onto Louisa until she fell asleep, he stood and laid her back down onto the chair, once he put a pillow behind her head, he flew out of the room quietly and shut the door.

He made his way to see North down at the globe room but found him in a conversation with the rest of the guardians. Since Pitch's defeat, they all spent a lot more time together, especially Sandy … since they almost lost him.

Jack walked over and Bunny started laughing.

"Beaten by a girl mate."

"Shut it Kangaroo."

"Better yet…beaten by a mortal."

"Wait… were you watching us!"

"We all were mate." Bunny stated as though it was a perfectly normal thing to say.

"Yeah and we made bets!" Tooth interjected.

"What? What do you mean?" Jack asked his head whipping around fast looking at each of the guardians.

"Well…" North began but Tooth interrupted a bit too excited about winning.

"We made bets Jack! Me and Sandy voted for Louisa and Bunny and North betted on you!"

Jack's head slowly twisted over to Bunny and once he found his target he let his head drop a tad and his eyes blast open dramatically.

"So the kangaroo voted for me eh?"

"Oh rack it off ya show pony" Bunny mumbled now regretting his previous actions.

"Tooth… what happened?" Jack asked playing shocked at the thought of her voting for Louisa and not him.

"Girl power Jack… it's all about girl power." Tooth said with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

The rest of the day went on like this, Tooth stating winnings, Jack teasing Bunny about the vote and North and Sandy playing one sided charades.

Once Sandy and Tooth had left to collect teeth and spread magical dreams, North left to make plans for Christmas and Bunny left to go paint some eggs.

Jack went back upstairs to his room, forgetting Louisa was sleeping on the chair, he pushed open the door and was about to take off his hoodie when he heard a moan. He whipped round and found Louisa in the chair, he hands shaking again as she clutched a pillow to her chest, obviously having some kind of nightmare, Jack was worried that this had something to do with Pitch but decided not to be pessimistic about the situation.

He turned back to his bed and crept under the covers… although being the spirit of winter, Jack still liked a cosy night's sleep.

A few hours had passed since Jack had fallen asleep and Louisa's nightmares started to develop. She was relieving the accident over and over but this time, she could feel it… the pain of when the lorry hit the car, the pain of when the car started to roll off the bridge... she even felt the impact of the water as it flooded the inside of the car.

Louisa woke up breathing short aggressive pants. Clutching her chest, she tried to breathe normally, the pain was still there, on her body. She felt as though she had run a mile, lungs aching, throat sore, she was afraid to go back to sleep… in case it happened again.

She grabbed her pillow and stood up clutching it tightly to her body as though her life depended on it.

She slowly walked over to Jack's bed, walking along the side, she found Jack asleep. She really couldn't sleep on her own tonight but she didn't want to have wake him up. She clenched her fists and turned back around, walking back up to the chair.

"Louisa?" Jack's croaky voice called, obviously half asleep. She mentally head spammed herself and dropped her head to the floor. She spun around.

"Yes Jack…" She asked, acting as though there was nothing wrong with her being up at this hour.

"What are you doing?" Jack's voice was muffled as his face was in the pillow.

"Oh nothing, just go back to sleep." She walked all the way back to the chair now.

"Louisa…" Jack said obviously not believing her, although he couldn't even see her.

"It's nothing Jack promise."

"Come here a moment." Jack's voice mumbled.

Louisa furrowed her eyebrows and slowly stood, leaving the pillow on the chair. When she got to Jack's side, she almost giggled at his tired state, face deep within the pillow, lying on his stomach spread out across the bed.

Without looking up, Jack pealed back the covers and left it like that. Louisa stood there for a minute unsure of what to do.

Jack looked as though he shrugged as his shoulders moved a bit. His head lifted slowly off the pillow and looked at Louisa. His eyes were scrunched but left a small gap for him to see her.

Louisa huffed and jumped in the bed, she stayed on the very edge of the bed, keeping plenty of distance between her and Jack.

She heard Jack shuffle in the bed and then let out a deep sigh, his arm wrapped around her torso as he dragged her further into the bed so he was hugging her.

"There's something wrong with you." Jack whispered in Louisa's ear.

"How! You're the one that bloody dragged me into your bed!" Louisa whispered.

"Look, I can tell that you'r not ok and why would you be up this late anyway." Jack mumbled, obviously tired.

"What does that have to do with you dragging me in your bed?" Louisa whispered so fast that Jack took a minute to understand what she said.

"Well why else would you be standing at the side of my bed for then?"

Louisa stayed quiet and she felt Jack smile into her back, he shuffled a bit and wrapped both arms around her torso.

"Just go to sleep."


	9. Feelings, meeting and sweet things

The next morning Jack woke first, still half asleep he didn't realise that Louisa was still in his arms. Ignoring the feeling of her stomach rising and falling, he tensed his arms trying to get rid of the aching feeling the rested in his muscles.

His eyes shot open when he heard Louisa male a sound as though she had been punched in the gut.

He let go of her as clenched her stomach.

"Sorry…" Jack whispered

"C-can't breathe." Louisa said between coughs.

Jack sat up and patted Louisa on the as he laughed at her tired state.

Louisa sat up and glared at Jack.

"Sorry…" Jack muttered again through his grin.

"What were you doing?" Louisa asked obviously confused.

"I forgot you were there and… I just kind of stretched."

Louisa furrowed her eyebrows in thought and shrugged,, suddenly she leaned forward and gave Jack a hug, holding him around the neck. He blushed a little but covered it up with shock when she let go.

"What was that for?" Jack asked confused still trying to cover his blush.

"For knowing when I needed company." Louisa said sweetly with a smile.

She pulled back the covers and tiptoed over to her rucksack, pulling out a blue and white striped cardigan. She was about to put it on when she looked down at her clothes, seeing they looked a bit dirty she decided to change.

"Jack…" Louisa said awkwardly, she looked over to the bed where she found Jack playing with Marko.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, not paying attention to what she was doing.

"Can you turn around please."

Jack looked up at her seeing her holding a new pair of clothing.

"Oh right, yeah sure."

He shuffled around so he was facing the wall.

Louisa quickly stripped off her top and trousers and replaced them with a pair of tight jeans which were slightly ripped, a nice purple top which started below the shoulders, revealing her skin and had long tight arms and torso. The sleeves ended to about her knuckles as the material showed off her slim figure.

"Ok you can turn around now." Louisa said while she rustled around in her ruck sack searching for her make up kit.

Jack shuffled back around was slightly surprised of how nice she looked. Sure he thought she was pretty before but he didn't realise that she was skinny… probably because her previous clothing was a bit baggier and big for her.

Louisa let out a chuckle, snapping Jack from his thoughts.

"I do have some nice clothes Jack..." She said while walking over to the mirror and brushing her long brown hair.

"No it's not that It's just … you look nice." Jack stumbled on his words at the end hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Well if I'm cramping your style Jack just say and I'll go back to my homeless clothes." Louisa replied jokingly.

_See this is why I like her. _Jack thought to himself, she didn't just turn around and take what he said offensively as though he didn't think she could look nice but instead made a joke about it, keeping Jack from embarrassment. He liked her as a friend but for some reason he would get funny feelings.

Louisa finished her hair and was about to tie it up but instead decided to leave it down for once, she couldn't actually remember the last time she wore it down as when she went to school the collar of her blazer would create knots in her hair.

She flicked her hair back and turned to the side to see how long it was, she measured it to her lower back. Her hair was wavy but not styled as she hated going to the hair dressers… that's probably why it was so long.

Jack got up and stood by Louisa to see what she was doing. He watched as she unzipped a small bag that contained items of make-up that he had no idea how to use.

Louisa sat down on the floor and crossed her legs, looking in the mirror that reached the floor to just above half way on the wall, she pulled out, what seemed to Jack, a stick.

"What's that?" Jack asked sitting next to her.

Louisa chuckled and said "Eye liner." While taking off the plastic lid protecting the black substance from becoming blunt.

With one hand she held the eye liner and the other she stretched the bottom of her eye so that she could colour in the bottom line.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jack shouted while snatching the eyeliner off her.

Louisa's mouth was half open as she turned her head and let it drop an inch as she looked at Jack sceptically.

"Jack give it back." Louisa warned.

"NO! I'm not gonna let you stab yourself in the eye!" Jack basically screamed.

"Jack… give it back now." Louisa warned him again while holding her hand out.

Jack hid it behind his back as he sat up poshly and looked at the ceiling.

"No…" he said while shaking his head slightly.

Louisa let out a long exasperated sigh and out of nowhere started to tickle Jack.

"AH! Stop … stop please!" Jack begged as he laughed on the floor rolling from side to side trying to dodge her fingers.

"Give it back then!" Louisa said raising her voice a little with laughter.

"N-nohoho" Jack said, trying to catch his breath as she tickled him further.

Jack now flat on his back, threw his arms at full length above him resting them on the floor so Louisa couldn't reach the eyeliner but unfortunately for him that didn't stop her... instead she dived on top of him and grabbed the eyeliner. He let out a moan as she crashed on his stomach even though she didn't weigh that much.

She got off him and said poshly "Thank you." With a slight raise of volume at the end.

She sat back up in front of the mirror and coloured in the bottom part of her eye. Jack sat up and covered his face as she did so. She did the other eye too and then added some mascara.

Jack peeked from his fingers to see Louisa's eyes beautifully framed with a thick black line which was on both the bottom and the top of her eyes, tracing off further with a faded line as it ended. Her top eye lashes looked thicker and longer whereas the bottom had nothing done to them but she preferred it that way.

Her hair formed a diagonal fringe almost covering one eye, Jack leaned forward as she face him and pushed it out of the way.

"How did you do that?" He asked quite amazed the effect it gave. Louisa chuckled "I'll show you another time but now… I need breakfast." She said as she put a hand over her stomach. Jack laughed and helped her stand up, they walked out the room and downstairs where they were greeted by the guardians.

Louisa halted causing Jack to almost walk into her. He looked around her to see the four guardians standing in a row in front of her.

North spoke up first.

"We thought that since you didn't get a proper introduction that we should introduce our selves now."

Bunny rolled his eyes sarcastically making Louisa unsure whether or not to feel hurt or offended.

"I'm North… also known as Santa." North gestured to himself and then nudged Bunny to introduce himself.

"Oh it's ok mate, we've already had our introductions." He said with a smile to Louisa, she smiled back sweetly now knowing that the sarcastic roll of the eyes wasn't aimed at her.

Jack stared between the two while Sandy made pictures above his head. Jack looked at the short sandy man as he tried to communicate with Louisa.

"It's ok Louisa we don't really always understand him either." Jack stated with a polite smile to Sandy, whose reply was an innocent shrug of the shoulders.

"No it's ok, I understood him." Louisa said.

"Oh really?" Jack said disbelievingly.

"Yeah… he said, Hi I'm Sandy, the Sand man... I deliver dreams to the children and I hope they have helped you through most nights." Louisa stated as she tried to remember what the little man said.

All the guardians faced Sandy to see if this was true and were astonished when he nodded happily.

"Now let's see if you understand this." Louisa said with mischievous grin.

Jack and the other guardians stared in confusion as Louisa made quick movements and symbols with her hands.

Sandy replied using the same frequency.

Jack's mouth was open as Louisa and Sandy had a silent conversation, as were the other guardians who stood there watching.

Louisa laughed at something that Sandy said.

"What is it?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed that they now had this little language between them.

"Sandy said he's happy I'm staying here as he can now have a proper conversation with someone."

Jack stared at Louisa and smiled. "Since when did you learn sign language?"

Louisa smiled cheekily. "Well my friend and I learnt it together so we could speak what eve we wanted in front of other people without them knowing what we were saying, our own little secret language."

Suddenly Tooth came flying up to Louisa and hovered in front of her staring at her.

"Hi I'm Tooth." Tooth said cheesily with the hum of her wings behind her.

"I'm guessing you're the Tooth fairy." Louisa said sweetly while staring in astonishment at her wings.

"Yes I am… can I just ask something?" Tooth said while fumbling with her thumbs.

"Yeah sure."

"Well, when you turned twelve… my forms became very busy with collecting children's teeth so we had to cut down on the amount of kids who we collected from and as you were coming of age, we had to stop collecting from you but out of all the kids who we cut you kept believing in me… can I ask why?" Tooth asked sounding as though she felt like she owed Louisa something.

"Well when I woke up in the morning and I opened the little box that I kept the Tooth in and I found it still there, I knew that you were busy. I knew that I wasn't getting too old to believe and thought that maybe you weren't allowed to collect my teeth anymore, at first I was upset but then I thought that you've been collecting my teeth since I was little so I felt like I should at least carry on believing in you out of respect." Louisa answered, her hands fumbling with the ends of her sleeves as she spoke.

Tooth's expression changed throughout the story and at the end she was left in awe. Out of nowhere she tackled Louisa with a hug and spun her around.

Louisa's eyes widened with shock and she grabbed onto Tooth's arms for safety.

Tooth put her down and smiled widely "Your so kind! Every day I wandered why you carried on believing and I thought that you expected me to come and that you wouldn't understand if you found out but you did!" Tooth said while clenching her fists in excitement.

"Oh that reminds me…" Louisa said while walking backwards towards the stairs.

"I'll be back in a minute!" She called as she ran up the staircase.

As soon as she was out of sight, Jack turned to Bunnymund.

"When did you two share introductions?" Jack asked obviously the matter was bugging him.

"What does it matter to you hey mate?" Bunny stated, now realising the girl was a sensitive topic for Jack and that he would now use this as an advantage.

"Nothing… I was just curious is all."

"Well the Sheila bumped into me when I was walking around trying to find North, we talked about things but now that I think about it… I'm quite surprised that she's able to keep a smile on her face most of the time."

North and Tooth leaned in curious as to why this is.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well with her family abandoning the child you would have thought she's be crying but obviously she's a little tougher than I could imagine."

Jack recalled the night in the hospital bed when Louisa told Jack that she had no one to go home to.

"That's what I meant North, when I told you about her memories." Tooth said shaking her head at the thought.

"You saw her memories?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yeah… but there was something strange about one… she was in a car with another girl who seemed to be in most of her more bright memories, but then something went wrong and the dream went fuzzy."

"That's when her friend died…" Jack said. The other guardians stared in shock.

"Her friend died?" Bunny asked disbelievingly. "Bloody hell this girls been through a lot!"

"Wait you said that she was in the car… and that was one of her memories?" Jack asked confused with the whole situation.

Suddenly Louisa came running down the stairs and the guardians pretended as though the conversation never happened.

Louisa walked up to Tooth and held out a little green box.

"An early Christmas present." Louisa stated as Tooth took the box from her hand.

Tooth opened the box slowly and gasped at the contents. She flew back up to Louisa and hugged her again causing her to chuckle.

"But how did you know that you would meet me?"

"I didn't, but I couldn't leave it behind. I've been meaning to give that to you for a while." Louisa said with.

"What is it?" Jack asked curiosity getting the better of him.

Tooth giggled loudly "It's her tooth! I wanted to get it sooo badly! But I couldn't and now here it is and I can put it with the set of other teeth I've collected from you in the past!" Tooth said so quickly that Jack took a moment to understand what she had said.

He chuckled while leaning on his staff and looked at Louisa "You really do think of others don't you."

"I try…" Louisa said sweetly.

After a while the guardians had soon settled themselves in the dining room, the wooden flooring that ran all the way through the workshop scattered itself neatly on the floor along with the oak table and chairs. A red table cloth had been placed on top and silver cutlery had been passed around to the guest's places.

Louisa was sat next to Jack who were both sat opposite of Tooth and Sandy whereas North and Bunnymund sat at either end of the table.

The food was served by the yetis and North soon told everyone to dig in.

Louisa hadn't eaten properly in so long that she couldn't help the fact that her belly would rumble at the sight of the steak.

Halfway through eating she had caught sight of Bunny's small proportion of vegetables, she laughed at Bunny's expression towards the meat being eaten by the rest and carried on eating with her fork and knife in hand.

Louisa looked towards Sandy and Tooth. Sandy was mostly drinking his soda and ate very little whereas Tooth had water in her glass and ate small proportions of meat and vegetables. The only ones who really seemed to be enjoying the food for what it was worth was herself, Jack and North. Who by the way had the largest portion of meat on his plate.

Once they had finished eating and the conversations had died down the yetis came to clear up the plates and refill the drinks.

"So where have you been staying?" Bunny asked Louisa not remembering coming across a guest room before.

"Oh in Jack's room." Louisa replied casually before taking a sip of her lemonade.

Bunny was half way through swallowing his water when Louisa had spoken causing him to cough a little when he heard her answer.

"Why?" Louisa asked innocently, still not knowing the predicaments between Jack Frost and the Easter bunny.

Bunny shot Jack a look "No reason…" he said with a slight grin on his face as he took another sip of his water.

"I thought it would be alright since I heard that you were sharing your warren with a certain female spirit…" Louisa referred to something Jack had told her.

Jack burst out laughing and ended up spiting his drink out as did North, Tooth covered her mouth trying to hold back her giggles while Sandy just silently laughed, placing a hand on his chest.

"That was roomer spread around by some imbacile of a spirit!" Bunny protested.

Louisa cracked a smile as Jack nudged her under the table.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, the guardians went off to do their normal duties while Jack let Mother Nature take its course of snow for the day.

It was night time already, Louisa was in Jack's room talking to him about the earlier hours of the day.

"Did you see Bunny's face!" Jack said with laughter.

"How could I miss it?" Louisa said chuckling at the thought of Bunny.

Marko was sat next to the two on the bed and let out a long tired yawn, Louisa did the same and scratched the back of her neck.

"Alright time for bed." Jack said acting like some kind of parent.

He walked over to the chair, which Louisa had previously been sleeping on before the events of last night and took the pillow.

Jack held it in his hands and flew back to the bed not bothering to walk.

"What are you doing?" Louisa asked trying to hold in another yawn.

Jack pushed his pillow across to the left of the king size bed and put Louisa's on the right.

"You'r not sleeping there again are you?" Jack asked in his boyish voice.

"Well I'm not sleeping with you!" Louisa said sceptically

"So you'r saying you didn't sleep well last night?" Jack asked almost sarcastically.

"No…" Louisa said sounding innocent.

It's true, Louisa hadn't slept so well in a long time but that still didn't change the fact that she thought it was slightly weird sharing a bed with her friend although she guessed it was just like sharing a bed with any other friend that she had before that was a girl.

She went to the bathroom and got changed into some PJ's, wiped off her makeup and brushed her teeth.

When she came back Jack was already asleep under the cover so she silently slipped into the bed and rested her head on the pillow.

_Nope still weird_…

**A/N**

**That's another chapter done… right I've got plans for this story so I promise stuff will start to get interesting it's just some stories move WAY too fast and I want this one to be at a reasonable pace. Just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed so far! **

**So please tell me what you think so far in the reviews! **


	10. Embarressing moments

Jack kept waking that night to Louisa giggling in her sleep, he watched the golden sand float above her head and form images of her dreams. He smiled too at the sight of them at the table and Bunny's expression when Louisa made the comment on the rumour Jack had started. Another image formed and it was of Jack and Louisa laughing, another of when Louisa had dived on Jack to get the eyeliner and then the scenario would change from memories to longings… Jack was surprised to see Louisa dream of Mustangs, Aston martins and a yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes down the middle. He didn't know Louisa was a fan of her cars and was surprised to see that she longed to drive them.

Jack had to hold in the laugh when Louisa snuggled up against him in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him.

_Oh how I'm going to tease her..._

Jack thought after her determination of keeping so much room between the two of them when she went to bed. Jack didn't mind though, he couldn't exactly remember the last time he had been in a situation like this before.

_Maybe because you've never actually had a girl in your bed before…_

Jack mentally slapped himself for how bad that sounded. Shaking the thought away, he looked down at Louisa who had a sweet smile on her face and still had her arms wrapped around Jack's torso. Jack accidently let out a chuckle causing Louisa to stir in her sleep and hide her face in Jack's chest.

Jack stared in awe at the sleeping Louisa, he never thought someone could look so cute. Sure he had been friends with her for quite a while now but there were still some things unnoticed for instances, the birth marks on Louisa that resembled different things like on her shoulder blade there was one which looked like a butterfly, the one behind her ear which resembled a vine with beautiful flowers coming of it and Jack swore that one time he saw one on her ankle which looked like a bird. All these birthmarks were a tanned colour and Jack thought it peculiar that they all resembled something.

The net morning Jack had awoke to Louisa clinging on to him still, he smiled but quickly hid it when Louisa slowly opened her eyes. Thinking that Jack was asleep she carefully unwrapped her arms and shuffled to the other side of the bed closing her eyes again.

"Oh those really no point." Jack said in his masculine voice almost scaring Louisa to death as her eyes shot open and she jumped back.

Jack chuckled at her shocked state "What do you mean…" Louisa asked as she furrowed her brows.

"Well… where to begin." Jack started as he slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Last night, I woke up about three times because you kept pulling me into hugs and then you would start giggling." Jack stated making it sound more of a question.

Louisa's face began to turn crimson red as Jack told her the events of last night.

"And Sandy's dream sand kind of showed me what you were dreaming… I didn't know you were a fan Camaros?"

Louisa started to fumble with her thumbs as she sat up. "Yeah…"

"And what's this thing about you wanting to drive?" Jack asked also sitting up.

Louisa looked up with a smile on her face. "It's just…. Jack it's a Camaro for god sake, doesn't that say enough _and _they made that film transformers and the yellow Camaro was bumble bee!"

Jack chuckled as Louisa became frustrated about having to give an excuse.

"Did I really hug you in your sleep?" Louisa asked looking up obviously embarrassed.

"Oh yeah … and you had a go at me for hugging you in the morning the other day!" Jack said chuckling.

"I thought you said you were stretching?" Louisa asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight tilt of the head.

Jack coughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck "Well…"

Louisa gasped and hit him on the shoulder.

"Anyway I give the best hugs so… you can't win either way." Louisa said with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

Jack snorted "Sure…"

"You'll see." Louisa mumbled. Jack's eyes widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Louisa shrugged her shoulders with a slight roll of the eyes.

Louisa go out of the bed and pulled the covers back over the bed.

"Nice pyjamas …" Jack stated looking at her shorts and vest top PJ's, the shorts above her mid-thigh and the vest top slightly baggy.

Louisa got embarrassed and tried to pull them down a bit to make them seem longer,

"Shut up…" She said as she walked out of the room awkwardly.

Jack shook his head at her shyness, he jumped out of the bed and flew over to the door, opening it slightly and then flying out, meeting Louisa down stairs.

Once they had breakfast, Louisa went upstairs to get washed and changed while Jack went to the globe room where he found the guardians in deep discussion.

"What's going on?" Jack asked while swinging his staff over his shoulders and standing next to Tooth.

"It's Pitch…"

**A/N**

**Just want to say thanks for all the reviews so far! Shits getting serious **** please leave a review of what you thought and h****opefully the next chapter shall be updated soon x**


	11. Meeting your nightmare

**A/N**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! Seriously so heart-warming I literally do a little dance **** x Here's another chapter for you guys x**

"It's Pitch."

North stated with a worried tone. Jack felt his stomach drop but it was soon refilled with anger.

"What is wrong with this guy!" Jack exasperated feeling so frustrated with the situation already.

Louisa came down the stairs wearing the same ripped jeans but this time with a camouflage vest top and a pair of fingerless red gloves which looked like corsets on the front of dresses.

As Louisa jumped the last few steps she bumped into a yeti carrying a skate board.

"May I?" Louisa asked holding out her hands. The yeti shrugged his shoulders and gave it to her, then just walked away leaving it with her.

Louisa investigated the board, tracing her fingers along the intricate designs underneath of flames. The whole board was black but the flames were green and blue and were outlined in white giving them a charcoal effect.

She rolled it along the floor and jogged up alongside it, placing her feet on the board and picking up her pace.

"Oh…I've missed this feeling." Louisa sighed to herself.

Adapting to the lost feeling she once had, she started to practice her tricks. Picking the board up on a jump to the side and then landing with a side flip.

Louisa saw the stair case and picked up speed, she knew the railings were too high to reach so she decided to jump the whole staircase.

On the lower level where she was about to land, were the guardians discussing their plans for Pitch's revenge.

"I think we sho… what's she doing?" Bunny interrupted himself after his eyes found Louisa speeding towards the staircase.

Everyone looked in her direction as they saw Louisa fly off the edge of the step, in mid-air holding the skateboard with one hand under her feet and the other hand soaring through the air.

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

Jack's mouth was agape along with the rest of the guardians. Louisa landed and slowed down her pace circling the guardians with only a few pushes of the feet.

"So what's going on?"

Jack interrupted North as he was just about to answer.

"Since when did you ride the skateboard?" He asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Since I was eight… why?"

"Just wondering… where did you get the skateboard, I didn't see you pack it." Jack asked now recalling the pictures on the wall in her room of her and her friends at a park doing all kinds of tricks with their boards.

"Oh a yeti gave it to me…" Louisa said, stepping off the skateboard and steping on the end of it so it would swing up for her to hold.

"What…_Phil_…." North mumbled to himself while shaking his head.

"ANYWAY…" Bunnymund started "I think that we should see what he's up to, check out his underground."

"Are you crazy!" Tooth screamed "Were not going down there!"

"Have you got any better ideas?" Bunnymund asked while crossing his paws.

Louisa leaned over to Jack's ear. "Who's Pitch?"

"He's the one that gives you nightmares…" Jack answered, trying to say it as nicely as possible but instead making it sound more direct.

"I mean…"

"I know…" Louisa said, cutting him off. Jack noted the colour of Louisa's cheeks pale as her hands trembled on the skateboard.

He slowly traced a hand down to her free hand by her side and gently grasped it, letting her know he was there.

An hour later, after the discussion was over, they all agreed to go down to Pitch's lair.

Louisa insisted on coming and Jack really couldn't see leaving her alone here any better… thinking of her, the skateboard and the elves… not a good mix.

They went by the sleigh, Bunny not being too excited sat beside Tooth and Sandy. Jack sat on the ledge and Louisa sat at the back.

The reindeers scraped the hooves against the ground and started to pick up pace, leaving the icy tunnel, they set off a ramp and headed into the cold sky.

Jack came and sat beside Louisa.

"How are you feeling." Jack asked giving her a light smile.

"Fine, I've just got a few questions for this guy… _Pitch__."_ Louisa spat his name as though it was acid in her mouth.

"Hey you can't just go in there and bombard him with questions like…_ hi__,__ I work for the herald and on my survey here it says that you terrify__ the leaving day light__ out of children, may I ask why?"_ Jack mimicked a woman's voice.

Louisa let out a giggle and shook her head. "I'm not going to _bombard_ him with questions… I've just got one."

They landed in the forest near the old, broken, wooden frame of a bed and slowly made their way over to the entrance.

They withdrew their weapons and one by one, jumped down the hole. Jack carried Louisa down and placed her on her feet, peering around the lair, they found Pitch waiting for them.

"I thought you might come…" Pitch's dry voice came. "Oh and see you've brought your friend."

Pitch's smiled creepily at Louisa trying to scare her but instead received a disgusted look from her as though she had swallowed a toxic sweet.

"How have you been sleeping lately?" Pitch asked, since no one else knew what to say.

Jack tightened his grip on his staff as he knew Pitch was trying to scare Louisa but was shocked to find that it didn't work.

"Oh_ hahaha_ very funny…." Louisa said sarcastically with a shake of her head. "I've got a question for you." Louisa added, not seeming to care that she was speaking to the boogie man.

The guardians held their weapons tightly and stayed frozen in their fighting positions, waiting for Pitch to make his first move.

"And what might that be child?"

Louisa rolled her eyes at Pitch's lame attempt of being scary and instead coming out melodramatic.

"Well, these nightmares you give me… why do you always put me in the car? And why is everything so fuzzy?" Louisa asked cautiously.

"They are not dreams… those are you memories." Pitch answered.

"No… I wasn't in the car. I was at home with my mum, I think I'd be able to remember that even if I was only four." Louisa said giving and unsure chuckle.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Pitch stated, seeming actually shocked.

"Well I wouldn't be bloody asking you now would I?" Louisa said, getting frustrated with his confusing answers.

"Fine, if I have to spell it out for you. You _were_ in the car and you saved your _precious _friend's life but sacrificed your own in the process." Pitch said almost making it sound like an everyday thing.

Jack and the other guardians stood with their mouths agape yet again, while Louisa stood there with her arms crossed in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, then if I'm dead then what am I doing here and where's Ruvimbo?" Louisa stated, although she began her sentence sounding strong, when she came to Ruvimbo her voice broke a little.

"You're a spirit you fool! MIM saw what you did and decided you were _worthy_ of becoming a spirit, the only reason people can see you and that you have your memories is because you were so young but when you reached the appropriate age, people stopped seeing you." Pitch spat, getting tired of spoon feeding the girl.

"What do you mean _reached_she's already the appropriate age? People can no longer see her?" Jack asked, catching on with what Pitch was saying.

"That's why my family left… isn't it."Louisa whispered, realisation dawning her.

"Of course they wouldn't just abandon you! They thought you had left by the time you turned twelve… that's why your mother wouldn't speak to you or she didn't eat the food you gave her." Pitch stated, obviously he had been watching over the girl.

"But if she didn't see me then why could I touch her?"

"Because you'r still too young, when you turn eighteen that process will begin." Pitch stated.

"Why are you being so nice?" North asked, suddenly getting curious to Pitch's rare behaviour.

"And as for Ruvimbo…" Pitch continued, completely ignoring North's question.

Black sand began to form from the cracks in the ground next to Pitch's feet, a ball was made in mid-air, it soon burst to reveal a figure of a girl. Her dark hair falling to her back, her big brown eyes filled with fear and her dark skin showing through the rips of her clothes.

Louisa fell to her knees as tears began to flow down her cheeks, splashing on the cold floor.

"Louisa?" Ruvimbo whispered in shock when her eyes found her on the floor. She ran towards her falling to the ground and embracing her in a tight hug as they cried together.

"I thought you were dead?" Ruvimbo said through whimpers.

"I thought you were too." Louisa mumbled while rocking her side ways.

"How, you saved my life…"

"Yes, yes … Ruvimbo is alive, Louisa is a spirit but now a strong bond must be broken…" Pitch said while grabbing Louisa's hair and dragging her backwards.

Louisa let out a scream as he lifted her by her hair on to her feet, tarring her away from Ruvimbo.

"LET HER GO!" Jack shouted holding his staff up like a gun.

Pitch merely chuckled. "Oh Jack… you finally find someone and yet she has such a troubling life, you don't even realise you'r making it worse…"

Jack felt his heart being torn at Pitch's words. "Oh shut up Pitch and learn to speak properly…" Louisa said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Ruvimbo.

Pitch yanked her hair causing her to yelp.

Pitch clicked his fingers with his free hand causing nightmares to form a cage around the guardians. He shot black sand at them so fast they didn't have time to react and were instantly put to sleep with the company of nightmares.

Jack was still standing in front of Pitch.

"Jack… give me your staff now…" Pitch spat, shaking Louisa by the hair.

"What?" Jack asked, clearly not believing he was going to do this again. Jack almost died last time and he was sure Pitch had no found a way to get rid of him completely.

"Give me your staff now or… I kill the girl." Pitch said, forming a blade out of sand.

Louisa saw Jack lower his staff and prepare to give it to Pitch.

"Don't you dare…" Louisa spat …. Sounding more scary than Pitch.

Jack's eyes widened at her change of voice.

"DON'T GET INVOLVED GIRL!" Pitch shouted in her ear.

"Oh shut up…" Louisa said, her normal voice back and sounding sarcastically tired.

"Do you want to die?" Pitch said raising the knife.

"LOOK! Just take my staff and do what you will… but don't hurt her." Jack said getting ready to pass the staff to Pitch again.

"I swear Jack, if you give Pitch your staff I'll kill you before Pitch does." Louisa hissed.

Jack did a double take at Louisa. _Why does she sound so different?_ Jack thought, now slightly worried about her threats.

"Girl…" Pitch started but didn't get to finish as Louisa elbowed him in the face with such force that he stumbled back.

She turned around and kicked him where it hurts, Jack stared open mouthed, not sure of what to do.

Pitch got up and formed billions of sharp daggers out of black sand, ordering them to hover in the air until they made their way towards Ruvimbo, Jack and Louisa.

Sudden images of lousing Ruvimbo and Jack formed in Louisa's mind , pushing her over the edge.

She let out a loud scream of anger and threw her hands forward. A sudden flash of white was seen and wiped out all the sand particles, Jack looked up to see Pitch shielding himself with a shield made of sand while streaks of lightning came from Louisa's hand, slowly disintegrating his shield.

Louisa was screaming the whole way through and when the shield wouldn't break down anymore she did some kind of whip motion with her hands sending a more powerful lightning bolt to flow from her hands as she let out another pained and angry scream.

Pitch's shield burst and the lightning bolt went straight through his body sending him to the floor as he was momentarily knock unconscious.

Louisa fell to the floor, having used all of her energy.

Jack ran forward and held her face in his palms. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't know I could… I just, I saw you and Ruvimbo dead and I got angry… and then, that happened."

Jack let go of Louisa when her hands started to glow white. Her face seemed to go back to normal and she no longer seemed tired.

"Huh, guess I can reboot myself…" She said while clenching her hands and extending them.

She turned to Jack in one swift motion "I CANT _BELIEVE_ YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE HIM YOUR STAFF!" Louisa screamed.

Jack looked pained. "HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted back.

Ruvimbo sat on the floor, unsure of what to do, she looked at her nails.

"HE WOULD HAVE ANY WAY!"

Jack clenched his fists, not believing they were having an argument right now. He rolled his eyes and stormed away over to the cage where he freed the guardians and woke them up.

"He just walked away!" Louisa said to Ruvimbo in a high pitch voice.

Ruvimbo shrugged while Louisa helped her to her feet.

It seemed like no time had passed since they had been separated, It wasn't awkward at all, it was just like old times.

Back on the sleigh, Jack sat at the back ignoring Louisa as she sat in the middle with Ruvimbo behind the rest of the guardians.

Louisa and Ruvimbo laughed as they talked about old memories they had once shared, while Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head in frustration with Louisa.

They arrived back at the pole and quickly entered the work shop, North insisted that Ruvimbo stayed the night in the hospital just for check-ups.

Jack and Louisa got ready for bed, being as dramatic as possible by ripping back the covers, huffing whenever they could and both jumping into the bed.

Louisa stayed on the very edge of the bed and so did Jack, their backs faced to each other as a massive gap was left between them.

Louisa's facial expression changed as soon as Jack couldn't see her. She was angry with him for just throwing himself a way like that but she was more upset that they weren't speaking and that they had fallen out.

A few tears left her eyes as she fell asleep and drifted into a sweet dream.

Jack was already asleep and having some kind of nightmare, it didn't make him scared it just made him feel miserable and upset.

_It started off fuzzy but soon cleared to show him and Louisa in woods at summer time, the green leaves radiating off light and the summer breeze flowing through their hair._

_At first Louisa and Jack were laughing but then they started to argue, it was worse than the argument they had today. In this dream they screaming at each other as though they were mortal enemies, this lasted for about five minutes until the tone changed completely from total outrage to sorrow. _

"_I'm sorry Jack but I have to go." Louisa said while walking away, Jack ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around so they were facing each other._

"_Why? Why can't you stay her with me?" He asked, sobs getting caught in his throat._

"_Because I'm not happy here, I can't be here with you anymore. You can't protect me any more Jack…" _

_This carried on for so long that Jack ended up hugging Louisa tightly and crying in the crook of her neck begging her stay with him._

Louisa woke to a wet sensation in the crook of her neck, she opened her eyes to see Jack's shaggy white hair covering half her face while he cried on her shoulder, hugging her in his sleep.

She heard him mumble something but couldn't quite catch it, his voice became clearer and she soon understood what he was saying.

"Please don't leave, I can protect you, I promise you I will. Please don't go! Don't leave!"

Louisa started to call Jack, trying to waked him up as he became more hysterical in his sleep.

"JACK!"

Jack's eyes flew open and he pulled his head back to see Louisa in front of him looking scared. A sudden wash of relief flew over him and he pulled Louisa in to a tight hug.

"I thought you left me…" He whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't do that …" Louisa whispered her voice becoming choky as she started to et upset about Jack being upset.

He held her tighter against him, making sure this wasn't a dream.

Louisa did the same but just to make sure he was ok.

"Are you sure…"

Louisa broke the hug and stared at Jack, offended by what he just said.

"Jack I would never leave you." Louisa sounded like she was going to cry.

"But you said you were going to kill me yesterday."

"Because couldn't let you die for me…"

"Well I wasn't going to sit and watch Pitch kill you!" Jack said hysterically.

"I'd rather him kill m…" Jack cut Louisa off by placing a forceful kiss on her lips.

Louisa's eyes shot open in shock but she soon melted into the kiss. Jack pulled back and started to stutter.

"I'm so sorry, I-I I didn't mean…" Jack said starting to panic.

Louisa cut him off by pulling on his hoodie and smacking their lips together. This kiss lasted longer and was deeper than the first, Louisa's stomach started to churn as all these giddy feelings filled her.

They stayed in bed all day like that, just holding on to each other, hugging one another, never wanting the moments to end.


End file.
